


Not My Type

by Rinkafic



Series: Misc Fanfic [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for Ten Tropes fill "Odd Couple"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Type

He wasn’t even handsome, so why was he invading Dana’s dreams? She found him irritating, unrealistic, and unprofessional. Why was it his face she imagined now when her hand drifted down to touch herself as she showered? Disgusted with herself and the train of her thoughts, she turned the cold water on and let it pour over her, hoping to wash away the fantasy that had started to build in her mind. Why did Fox Mulder excite her?

It wasn’t the first time this had happened. She was experiencing what had become a recurring fantasy where she walked into the basement office at the FBI and Mulder pounced on her. He grabbed her roughly and wrestled her to the top of his desk. Papers flew everywhere as he pushed things aside with one hand while holding her down with the other, his hand pressed to her breast through her jacket.

It was no use, the cold water wasn’t helping this time. She fumbled a hand to the knob and switched it back to warm. She was too worked up, she had to let this one finish, despite her resolve to stop fantasizing about her coworker. She imagined Mulder undoing the buttons of her jacket and then her practical white shirt. His hands slid across her bared belly in her fantasy as in reality, she slid her soap slicked palm over her middle. His fingers teased at the edge of her beige bra, slipping under to stroke her skin. Then he wanted more so he pulled her up, pushing her shirt and jacket off her shoulders and down her arms. The fabric trapped her, keeping her arms bound. She could neither pull him closer nor shove him away.

Lifting her bra from the bottom, he exposed one breast, bending his head and sucking the tip into his mouth. She wanted to protest, even in her fantasy. She didn’t even like this man, did she? She pressed her hand to her breast, kneading it with a soapy hand as she imagined him working her over with his tongue.

As he sucked on one nipple, then moved to the other, his hand slipped between her legs. Her skirt was hiked up around her waist, her legs draped loosely around his thighs. As befitting a fantasy, there was no fuss with her stupid pantyhose, or panties, they were simply gone, as were her shoes. Convenient as only a fantasy could be.

Dana’s heart was racing with the excitement of the unplanned tryst in the office, where anyone could walk in and catch them in the act. The danger added to the thrill.

His hand rubbed across her sex, touching her intimately as his mouth moved across her collarbone and up to her ear. Her head dropped back against the tiles as she began to rub between her legs. Of course, her fantasy version of Mulder knew exactly how to touch her, how much pressure to apply, how fast or slow to go and how to vary the rhythm. She gasped and sagged back against the tiles as she reached a climax. In her mind, she screamed as he brought her to the edge and pushed her over.

As she rinsed off, she wondered why she had become obsessed with the man. He wasn’t remotely her type. Not in the slightest.

She didn’t even like him.

Much.

 

The End


End file.
